world_of_vigilantesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico
OVERVIEW Nico is a resident in Murs De Fer while trying to keep away from the S-1 as he is an assassin for hire. He is new to Murs De Fer and is starting to settle in. Nico is currently dead. APPEARANCE Nico is 6’1 and weighs 170 pounds with a very muscular build. He is Caucasian with a slight tan and he has a scar under his left eye. Nico wears sunglasses at most times to hide his color-changing eyes caused by his power. He wears mainly black or military style clothing that is lightweight and good for stealth. Nico has semi-long brown hair and he has an Irish accent. BACKSTORY Nico Knight Nerva was born on March 17, 1988 in the country Ireland. His family was well known across the land for their assassinations. The people feared them and the police wanted to catch them. Because of his families successful assassinations they were semi-rich and live in a mansion not far from a small town. Nico was trained every day as soon as he hit the age of 5 to be an assassin. At the age of 11 he was able to take down a grown man with ease and assassinate a target quick and efficiently. But nobody in his family new that he had a power that could cause great destruction, not even him. He didn't figure out he had a power until he was sent to a school for young gifted assassins to become better. As soon as he arrived at the age of 15 is the day his life changed forever. He walked through the front doors expecting to see normal people but everyone there had a special gift or power. He walked by many people but as soon as he bumped into a girl who was made of water his whole are became a liquid. He was so astonished he thought he was hallucinating. After his arm became normal again he bumped into a boy who seemed to be made of gas and yet again his other arm became a gas. At this school Nico became one of the best assassins in the world but it all crumpled at the age of 20. He was walking home when who men jumped him from the alleyway and he was defeated and knocked out cold. He woke up in a train station the next day not knowing what happened or his life before Murs De Fer. * BIRTH DATE: March 17, 1988 * FAMILY: Aengus Nerva (Father, Deceased), Ashlyn Nerva (Mother, Deceased), Mars Nerva (Brother, Alive) * PLACE OF BIRTH: Ireland * NATIONALITY: Irish * ETHNIC GROUP: Christian * PAST OFFENSES: Assault on a S-1,Trespassing, Assassination SKILLS/POWER ''Power: ''Power Mimicry Tier 1: He can copy powers by touching the opponent and retaining the powers for 1 minute Tier 2: He can copy powers by touching the opponent and retaining the power for 2 minutes Tier 3: He can copy one person's power in a 5 meter radius and cam retain the power for 3 minutes. He can also sense an ability within a 10 meter radius Tier 4: He can copy one person's power in a 10 meter radius retaining it for 4 minutes. He can also sense ability within a 15 meter radius. Tier 5: He can copy one person's power in a 15 meter radius retaining it for 5 minutes. He can also sense and ability within 20 meters. ''Skills: ''Art of the Assassin: Due to the many years of intense assassin training Nico went through before Murs De Fer he has dedicated many martial arts styles to muscle memory and is able to fight with ease. He also has extreme parkour skills and is able to get through almost any obstacle. Along with his martial arts training Nico has studied the art of knife combat and is able to use a knife to disarm almost any situation. Category:Neutral